


El Despertar

by peste21



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-31 08:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21125405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peste21/pseuds/peste21
Summary: Durante su cumpleaños, Adrien presencia algo que no debió haber visto, un breve momento que le causará una fuerte impresión y el despertar de sentimientos que hasta ese momento le eran completamente desconocidos [Oneshot]





	El Despertar

Marinette cerró los ojos y disfrutó de aquellas emociones. Ningún chico la había hecho sentir de aquella manera. Aunque, por supuesto, ella nunca había compartido con nadie lo que compartía con Luka.

– Marinette– suspiró Luka, mientras sus labios se separaban brevemente de los suyos.

Ella permaneció en silencio mientras sentía que Luka besaba su cuello, y enredaba una de sus manos en la delgada tira de su vestido de fiesta. Marinette dejó caer su cabeza hacía atrás, en tanto sus dedos se entrelazaban en el cabello de Luka. Todo se sentía tan bien, que por un breve momento, ella olvidó en donde se encontraba.

– Luka– murmuró Marinette, mientras acariciaba su cabello. En ese preciso momento, ella le perteneció a él, y no existía nada más.

Se suponía que aquella noche habían asistido a la mansión Agreste con un objetivo muy diferente, se suponía que se encontraban celebrando el cumpleaños de Adrien, que era una oportunidad única, ya que su misterioso padre jamás dejaba entrar a nadie a su casa, a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario. Y aún así, allí estaba ella, siendo una terrible amiga, escabulléndose en compañía de su novio al jardín trasero de la casa.

Marinette rió suavemente en cuanto él se lo insinuó, y no pensó en otra cosa más que en la forma maravillosa en que sus labios se movían mientras se besaban, o en la profunda mirada que él le dedicaba cada vez que la falda de su vestido de tul bailaba al compás de sus movimientos.

Juntos escaparon del salón de baile en un mar de tontas risitas, besos torpes y caricias descuidadas. Él prácticamente la había acorralado hacía una cerca de concreto en donde Marinette se había sentado a disfrutar de sus besos. Ella sintió como Luka se acomodaba entre sus piernas, y no se quejó, él siguió besando su cuello, y ella siguió sin quejarse. De repente, sus manos se aventuraron sobre sus muslos, levantando su falda, y fue allí cuando verdaderamente la invadió el pánico.

– Hey– llamó alguien desde el interior de la casa – lamento interrumpirlos, pero vamos a partir el pastel – dijo Adrien quien no se veía contento. Marinette se separó de Luka, bajó su falda y reacomodó las tiras de su vestido en un par de segundos, mientras que se sentía observada fijamente por los dos muchachos.

– No te preocupes, ya te alcanzamos– dijo Luka quien le dedicó una sonrisa apologética a Adrien. Sin embargo, este no le respondió y tampoco se movió del sitio en el que se encontraba.

Marinette se sintió horrible, mientras caminaba tomada de la mano de Luka hacía el salón. No importaba cuán dolorosa fuera su historia con Adrien, él seguía siendo su amigo. Ella había obrado muy mal dejándose llevar por aquellas emociones.

– Luka, adelántate, tengo que hablar con Adrien – dijo Marinette mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa. Él le respondió y avanzó hacía el centro del recibidor en donde se encontraba su hermana.

– Adrien, lo lamento mucho – se disculpó Marinette. De repente, la expresión de Adrien pasó de molesta a confusa.

– ¿Por qué? ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Adrien.

– Lamento haber dejado el salón, sé que es tu cumpleaños y me alejé, sin importar que fuera el momento de partir el pastel. Yo sé cuan importante es esta fiesta para ti, es una oportunidad única y aún así me distraje, por favor perdóname – dijo Marinette.

– Ah, eso, no tiene importancia – dijo Adrien sonriendo incómodamente – es sólo que… olvídalo, no hay ningún problema. – sonrió.

Marinette le devolvió la sonrisa, aún no entendía si su amigo la había perdonado o no, pero parecía ser que así era. De repente, Kagami se acercó a ellos en un rápido frenesí, y tomó a Adrien del brazo.

– Tu papá me envió a buscarte, dice que nunca debió dejarte hacer esta fiesta, ya que no te la estás tomando en serio– murmuró Kagami preocupada. Adrien le dedicó una última mirada a Marinette quien tan solo le susurro "ve".

Marinette permaneció al lado de Luka mientras que ambos se unían a la multitud de amigos y conocidos de Adrien, quienes cantaban feliz cumpleaños al unísono. Ella se ubicó en la segunda línea en frente de la mesa en donde se encontraba el pastel, después de todo, no era lo suficiente cercana como para encontrarse a su lado como Kagami. Ella no era su novia, ni su familia, tan sólo era una amiga más.

– ¡Pide un deseo, Adrien!– gritó Alya quien se encontraba filmando toda la escena. Adrien tomó una bocanada de aire e hizo una breve pausa. Marinette notó que él la miró a los ojos por una fracción de segundo antes de soplar las velas de su pastel.

– Feliz cumpleaños, Adrien – suspiró Marinette quien se sentía sobrecogida por la escena. Ella había pasado tanto tiempo amando a ese tonto chico que no podía más que desearle toda la felicidad del mundo, puede que no estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro, pero eso no le impediría sentir un increíble cariño por él.

La fiesta continuó hasta pasada la media noche, al tiempo que los invitados comenzaban a retirarse pausadamente. Marinette no volvió a intentar acercarse a Adrien. Él se veía feliz en compañía de su novia y sus otros conocidos, mientras que ella no sería más que una pausa irrelevante y sin importancia entre aquellas personas.

Por el contrario, Marinette se dedicó a bailar con Luka cada una de las piezas que ponía el famoso DJ extranjero que había contratado Gabriel Agreste. Luka era un bálsamo para todas y cada una de sus heridas. El muchacho había aparecido de la nada, y desde el principio la hizo cuestionar todo lo que creía saber acerca del amor romántico. Ella casi se avergonzaba al recordar la forma casi infantil en la que solía admirar a Adrien a la distancia.

Lo que sentía por Luka era algo más adulto, más real, y para ser honesta, algo casi aterrador. Todos aquellos sentimientos nuevos la atacaban de improviso. Ella deseaba que él la tocara, y también deseaba corresponderle con igual pasión. Luka le había la puerta a un tipo de amor que hasta ese momento le había sido desconocido, y que la hacía sentir deseada y adorada como nunca antes.

– Lamento interrumpirlos nuevamente– dijo Adrien quien se acercó a ellos en el breve instante entre canciones. Esta vez su amigo se veía más risueño y feliz de lo que se hubiera visto la última vez en que cruzaron palabra.

– Marinette– dijo Adrien– ¿quieres bailar una pieza? – preguntó.

– Si, no hay problema – respondió Marinette casualmente. Después de todo, seguían siendo amigos.

– Lamento haberlos interrumpido – dijo Adrien mientras bailaban.

–La culpa es mía.

– Por favor, no sigas disculpándote– pidió Adrien quien permaneció un rato en un incomodo silencio. – Tu y Luka parecen llevarse bien – dijo finalmente.

– Somos novios – respondió Marinette casi divertida por aquella afirmación de Adrien, ya que él había sido una de las primeras personas que se había enterado de su relación.

– Sí, es solo que… – comenzó Adrien quien no fue capaz de terminar la frase.

– ¿Qué? – preguntó Marinette quien se estaba impacientando por la actitud de Adrien.

– Yo no me imaginé que ustedes… quiero decir… que tú y él… – balbuceó el chico sin terminar ninguna de las ideas que comenzaba.

Marinette no le costó trabajo adivinar a qué se refería. Adrien pensaba que ella y Luka ya tenían relaciones. Ella se ruborizó, lo cierto era que a sus 15 años, y siendo una adolecente llena de hormonas, era inevitable que esta idea no se le hubiera cruzado por la cabeza, pero era terriblemente incomodo que justamente él le dijera todo aquello.

– Lo siento, creo que Luka me está buscando– dijo Marinette quien se alejó de él.

– por favor, no te vayas, no debí tocar el tema – dijo Adrien – no te molestes conmigo, era simple curiosidad.

Marinette sonrió débilmente y siguió bailando con Adrien hasta que acabó la canción, pero ninguno volvió a decir palabra alguna. Ella se sentía expuesta, él había tocado un tema que solo le pertenecía a ella y a Luka. Además, Marinette sintió algo parecido a las nauseas en cuento pensó que él querría saber más para ponerlo en práctica con su propia novia, Kagami.

– Quiero sentarme, no me siento bien – dijo Marinette para quien el salón había comenzado a moverse.

– ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa? – preguntó Adrien preocupado mientras que la sostenía con delicadeza – puedo pedirle a mi chofer que nos acompañe.

El solo pensamiento de tener que compartir el asiento trasero de un auto con Adrien la hizo sentir aún más nauseas, aquello era demasiado intimo, y ella no había pasado meses olvidándose de él cómo para tirarlo por la borda en un momento como aquel.

– No te preocupes, tomaremos un taxi– dijo Marinette.

– ¿Tomaremos? – preguntó Adrien.

– Luka y yo– explicó Marinette.

– Oh– añadió simplemente Adrien.

Luka se separó de Rose, quien era su pareja de baile y se acercó hacía ellos. Después, la acompañó por un vaso de agua, pero no abandonaron la fiesta hasta pasada la media noche, cuando los demás comenzaban a irse.

Tras dejar a su novio cómodamente ubicado en el cuarto de invitados de su casa, Marinette volvió a su habitación y se sentó en la terraza en el último piso. No podía dormir, había sido una noche llena de emociones. No podía negar que se había divertido, todo lo contrario, si hubiera dependido de ella aun se encontraría bailando en el salón de Adrien. Sin embargo, verlo con Kagami aún era doloroso, no como lo fue en el pasado, pero cada vez que lo hacía una especie de extraña melancolía ocupaba sus pensamientos.

Ella se sabía que se trataba de la oportunidad perdida, aquel lejano pensamiento de: "que hubiera pasado si...". No obstante lo anterior, ella también entendía que no podía dejar que aquella extraña melancolía le impidiera vivir su vida.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Los trabajadores del servicio de catering que había contratado su padre ya habían limpiado el salón cuando Adrien decidió que ya era el momento de retirarse.

En términos generales, la fiesta había sido todo un éxito, pero a un nivel mas personal, él no sabía que pensar. Mentiría si decía que no se había divertido, pero mentiría aún más si negaba que la escena que había presenciado entre Marinette y Luka no lo había perturbado.

Sintió molestia en cuanto vio a Marinette y a Luka alejarse del salón en medio de risitas y besos, pero esta se transformó en física ira en cuanto los siguió y se dio cuenta de lo que verdaderamente estaba pasando. Él sabía a la perfección que se trataba de envidia, aunque no tenía ningún derecho a sentirla, después de todo, él tenia una novia con quien también podría tener este tipo de encuentros.

Pero este era precisamente el problema. Adrien nunca estuvo muy seguro de tener ese tipo de relaciones con Kagami, ni aún ahora, luego de salir por un tiempo. Él sabía que aún eran muy jóvenes, pero, aún así, él no podía evitar pensar que su relación era algo fría e infantil en comparación con lo que parecían tener Luka y Marinette.

Adrien se metió en la cama y recordó el rostro de Marinette mientras Luka la besaba, sus ojos firmemente cerrados, y sus labios rosa entreabiertos, todo en ella parecía vibrar de placer. Por lo que él no pudo evitar preguntarse que se sentiría estar en el lugar de Luka en un momento así.

Sus labios serían los que besarían el blanco cuello de Marinette, y sus dedos serían los que juguetearían con la falda de su vestido blanco, mientras que el cabello en el que se entrelazarían sus dedos no sería azul, sino rubio, idéntico al suyo. Pero, lo más importante, Marinette no llamaría a otro, sino que diría lo único que él hubiera querido oír.

"_Adrien_"

Adrien arqueó su espalda en su cama, vibrando ante el placer que le produjo aquel pensamiento. Después, se quedó inmóvil, ni siquiera pensar en Ladybug le había ocasionado semejantes sentimientos. Ver a Marinette en aquella posición había despertado algo en su interior, algo que él no estaba seguro de querer o poder reprimir.

Sin embargo, lo que más lo perturbaba era que se sentía mucho más cercano a Marinette de lo que lo hacía con su propia novia. Él jamás había siquiera soñado llegar al nivel de intimidad que parecían compartir Luka y su amiga. Kagami y Adrien escasamente habían compartido un par de fríos besos, en los que ella siempre tomaba la iniciativa, mientras que él no lograba fingir el suficiente interés.

Adrien se sintió horriblemente culpable. Kagami no había hecho otra cosa que tratar de complacerlo y de hacerlo feliz. Ella incluso había logrado que su padre aceptara dar aquella fiesta de cumpleaños en su casa. Sin embargo, allí estaba él, sólo, en su habitación, fantaseando con la novia de uno de sus amigos, la que estaba completamente por fuera de limite alguno.

No obstante lo anterior, por más que lo intentara, Adrien no podía sentirse lo suficientemente interesado. Primero había estado Ladybug, y después aquel incómodo sentimiento de envidia que le invadía cada vez que veía a Luka y a Marinette juntos, sin mencionar que el carácter algo impositivo de Kagami lo intimidaba, por lo que no había logrado entablar ninguna clase de intimidad con ella.

De repente, Adrien tuvo una brillante idea: le pediría ayuda a Marinette. Ella sabría que hacer. Pese a que su primer impulso fue hablar con Luka, ya que era un hombre, como él, lo cierto era que él confiaba en Marinette. Ella era su amiga, y de seguro podría ayudarlo. Además, estaba el pequeño detalle de que últimamente ya no le agradaba tanto Luka como lo había hecho en un principio.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El lunes siguiente, Marinette marchó al colegio sin siquiera imaginar que aquel breve encuentro en el cumpleaños de Adrien había ocasionado un cambio en su relación. Todo lo contrario, parecía que aquel día sería como cualquier otro.

Marinette se había asombrado de lo sencilla que parecía ser su vida desde que no figuraba en la larga lista de admiradoras de Adrien. Varías chicas en el colegio habían dejado de dirigirle miradas poco amables y de reproche, entre ellas se encontraba Lila, quien parecía haber perdido gran parte de su interés en ella, o Chloe, quien tampoco se mostraba tan dispuesta a fastidiarla.

Las clases dieron inicio. Marinette no tuvo problemas para concentrarse durante las primeras horas, pero en cuanto el almuerzo se aproximaba y el tema de clase se centraba en las novelas románticas francesas del siglo XVII, ella no pudo pensar en Luka.

Su guapo y dulce novio, quien era mayor que ella, y tenía talento con las chicas, la había introducido a un mundo de sensaciones que ningún otro chico había despertado en ella. Marinette levantó la mirada hacía la cabeza rubia frente a ella, pero la bajó rápidamente, como si la simple acción fuera a quemarla. Ella se obligó nuevamente a pensar en Luka, en la forma en la que la miraba, como la tocaba, y no pudo evitar emitir un suspiro.

– Vaya– bromeó Alya – que suspiro, se nota que toda esta cháchara sobre novelas románticas te esta pudriendo el cerebro. ¿Estás pensando en Luka? – preguntó su amiga.

– Tal vez… – balbuceó Marinette mientras que se sentía sonrojarse. Ella tuvo la rápida impresión de que Adrien volteaba su mirada hacía ella por una fracción de segundo, pero tal vez debía tratarse de su imaginación.

– Tu y Luka se ven bien – comentó Alya mientras que el resto de la clase comenzaba a trabajar en el taller de lectura que les asignó la señorita Bustier.

– El es lindo, me trata muy bien, me siento feliz cuando estoy a su lado – reconoció Marinette quien se encogió de hombros. Lo cierto era que por más de que se hubiera resistido en un principio, Luka estaba causando estragos en su psiquis y en su corazón. Él sabía exactamente que decir y que hacer para hacerla sentir querida y deseada, y Marinette cada vez se sentía más apegada a él.

El almuerzo llegó, por lo que ella decidió dirigirse a los casilleros a recoger sus cosas.

– Hola, Marinette– dijo Adrien, quien lucía casi nervioso mientras se acercaba a ella. Marinette le sonrió. Ella había perdido la cuenta del número de veces en las que él la había abordado de aquella manera en los casilleros.

– Hola– respondió.

– Oye… es que yo… – balbuceó Adrien quien bajó su mirada y se sonrojó ligeramente. Marinette no pudo evitar pensar en que se veía aún más guapo cuando hacía aquello– no he podido dejar de pensar en lo que sucedió la noche de mi cumpleaños.

Marinette detestó el camino que aquella conversación estaba siguiendo, por lo que se apresuró a ordenar su mochila.

– Tu y Luka se llevan muy bien, lo cual no es de extrañarse, ya que él es muy "cool", agradable, y a ti debe gustarte, ya que es muy guapo. Mientras que tu también eres dulce, linda y especial – continuó Adrien. Al escuchar aquellos halagos, Marinette dejó de apresurarse y le dedicó su atención.

– ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? – preguntó Marinette, a quien realmente no le gustaba la dirección que aquella conversación estaba tomando.

– Tantas cosas… – respondió Adrien en un suspiro ahogado y algo soñador. Marinette abrió los ojos de par en par y se sonrojo al pensar en las implicaciones de aquello.

– No, sólo quiero decir… lo siento, es que esto es incómodo– de disculpó Adrien aún más sonrojado.

– Es que me preguntaba como es que tu y él… si, por qué Kagami y yo nunca, yo no me siento, parece que no quiero… yo no se… – balbuceó Adrien sin poder sin terminar ninguna de las ideas que comenzaba.

A pesar de lo anterior, Marinette entendió perfectamente lo que él pretendía. Ella sintió que su rostro se encendía por la vergüenza. Puede que Marinette lo hubiera considerado su amigo, pero aquello no implicaba que ella tuviera la fuerza para ayudarlo en su relación de pareja. Había pasado más de dos años completamente enamorada de aquel muchacho, darle consejos sería puro masoquismo.

– No sé que puedo decir– dijo Marinette terminando de empacar su maleta y dirigiéndole una sonrisa nerviosa.

– Solo quiero saber cómo lo logras, como logras vencer el miedo, obligarte a ti misma y desear estar con una persona – dijo Adrien casi desesperado al ver que ella ya se disponía a irse. Marinette se detuvo por un momento, ya que le preocupó aquella pregunta.

– Adrien, para querer estar con alguien no tienes que forzarte a hacerlo, simplemente es algo que se desea– dijo Marinette preocupada.

– ¿Tu deseas estar con Luka? – preguntó Adrien. Marinette sintió aquello como un puño.

– No debería contestar esa pregunta, Adrien– dijo Marinette – pero, sí, si quiero. Él me hace sentir segura– continuó. Adrien no pareció gustarle aquella respuesta, pues apretó los labios en una delgada línea. Él se acercó lentamente hacía ella y dijo:

– Pero, no tiene que ser necesariamente él, quiero decir, puede ser cualquiera ¿no lo crees?– preguntó – después de todo tu ya…

Marinette puso su mano en el pecho de Adrien y lo empujó con fuerza. Ella no sabía si había mal interpretado aquello, pero no le gusto como sonó.

– No, no puede ser cualquiera, sólo será quien yo quiera, y nada más – dijo Marinette fríamente – Vuelve con tu novia, Adrien, y dile todo lo que me estas diciendo.

– Marinette, por favor, espera– la llamó Adrien pero ella ya había dejado la habitación.

Ella abandonó el colegio sintiéndose completamente furiosa por semejante insinuación. Marinette sabía que los chicos podían ser bastante irrespetuosos, pero no se imaginó que Adrien pudiera tener aquella noción machista y pensar que ella le debía algo, solo porque había estado muy cerca de tener relaciones con su novio.

Su vida romántica era completamente privada, su cuerpo era suyo, y ella decidía con quien quería estar, y no iba a permitir que nadie le insinuara que no tenía derecho a tener una intimidad sana. En especial, de parte de alguien que claramente no lo hacía.

Sin embargo, Marinette no pudo evitar entristecerse al pensar que Adrien la había visto como un simple recurso, un recambio. Probablemente él pensaba que a ella no le importaría tener relaciones con alguien a quien no quería, pensaba que no heriría sus sentimientos ser plato de segunda mesa, cuando ella lo había querido tanto.

Era una suerte que sus padres se encontraran prestando servicio de catering, ya que ella pudo almorzar con un trozo de gallette y un vaso de leche, tras lo que se dejó caer en su cama.

Marinette miró su celular, y recordó que aquella tarde Kitty Section tenía programado un ensayo, y ella le había prometido a Luka que iría a acompañarlo y animarlos. No sentía ninguna emoción por pasar la tarde de aquella manera, pero tampoco deseaba quedarse allí encerrada, sintiéndose triste y ofendida por lo que le dijo Adrien.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Adrien se estaba quedando sin mentiras, pero aquella tarde necesitaba ver a Marinette en el ensayo de Kitty Section.

– ¿Estás seguro de que cambiaron el sitio de prácticas de esgrima? – preguntó Gabriel Agreste contrariado.

– Si, papá– respondió Adrien.

– ¿Es eso cierto, Kagami? – le preguntó a la chica que se hallaba a su lado. Adrien se tranquilizó al verla asentir. Él estaba contento de tener a alguien como ella a su lado que entendiera la situación en la que se encontraba.

– Si señor, ya le informé a mamá – dijo Kagami, en un tono tan rígido que competía con el de Gabriel.

Adrien le sonrió a Kagami. Ella había mentido por él. Adrien se sentía infinitamente agradecido, y quería hacer lo posible por mejorar la relación que tenían. A pesar de que lo que Marinette pensara, él tenía que hallar la manera de encontrar una motivación para crear una mejor conexión con su novia.

Mientras su auto cruzaba las calles de París hasta la rivera del Sena, en donde la familia Cofainne anclaba su bote, Adrien recordó el rostro ofendido de Marinette. Él no había querido que aquello sonara de la fea manera en la que lo hizo. A decir verdad, una parte de él hubiera querido saber si existía alguna oportunidad de lograr que ella desplazara a Luka y lo prefiriera a él.

Cuando él usó la expresión "cualquiera", no se refería a cualquier chico, en el sentido literal de la palabra. Adrien en realidad quería saber si en verdad habría podido existir una oportunidad para él. De repente, su mirada se posó sobre Kagami. Todo aquello era muy injusto para ella, pues, puede que su relación no fuera un camino de rosas, y que en muchos aspectos se hubiera sentido algo presionado por su imponente carácter, pero él no tenía derecho a jugar con sus sentimientos de aquella manera.

Al llegar, sus amigos los recibieron con la alegría y sorpresa propias de la ocasión. Nadie esperaba nunca que sus padres los dejaran asistir a un evento social. Adrien fingió no sentirse afectado por el saludo distante de Marinette, por su puesto, ella estaba furiosa con él.

– ¿Quieres tocar el teclado?, Adrien– preguntó Luka mientras alistaba su guitarra.

– Si, claro, por qué no – dijo Adrien. Él apenas podía recordar las canciones de la banda, pues había pasado bastante tiempo desde que su padre lo hubiera dejado asistir a un ensayo la última vez.

Adrien se sentó en el teclado y comenzó a tocar. Él no pudo evitar notar las miradas que se dedicaban Luka y Marinette. Él apreciaba al muchacho, siempre le pareció alguien agradable, pero no podía dejar de sentir envidia hacía él. Luka tenía ese algo especial, era lo suficientemente sexy para atraer a las chicas, pero no lo suficiente como para hacerlas sentir intimidadas, y probablemente por ello era que Marinette se sentía atraída por él.

Su mirada se dirigió hacía Kagami, ¿sería posible que él tuviera aquel efecto en ella? ¿qué ella lograra sentir aquella atracción casi sexual que parecía haber entre Luka y Marinette? Probablemente no, él era guapo, pero también sabía que era completamente insípido en lo que se refería a mujeres. Había fallado miserablemente como el encantador Chat Noir, y seguía fallando como su viejo y aburrido yo. Marinette le sonrió tímidamente a Luka, quien obviamente le dirigía su canción a su novia.

Adrien se preguntó si Luka alguna vez habría llevado a Marinette a su habitación en la parte trasera del bote. Probablemente, ellos habrían hecho el amor en su cama, azul, en aquel camarote que compartía con Juleka. Él no pudo evitar imaginarse a Marinette con su hermoso cabello negro esparcido en la almohada mientras que Luka la cubría con sus besos.

De repente, la escena en su cerebro dejó de tener lugar en aquel camarote, y se trasladó a una enorme cama en un conocido dormitorio, el suyo. Esta vez, era él quien se ubicaría sobre ella, la besaría y le haría el amor. Adrien sabía que de tener la oportunidad de estar con Marinette, sería él quien tomaría el control, por una vez en su vida no serían otros los que lo obligaran, esta vez, sería él quien la guiaría, mientras que ella correspondía sus besos con la misma pasión que lo hizo con Luka.

– Adrien – lo llamó Iván – estas desafinado, perdiste la nota al final del último compás.

– Oh, si, lo siento– dijo Adrien quien se apresuró a corregir su error.

Adrien siguió tocando. Él tenía que sacarse a Marinette de su cabeza, no sería bueno para nadie si alguien llegaba a averiguar lo que él se encontraba pensando. Kagami sería herida, Luka también, y su amistad se arruinaría por completo. Sabía que no era que estuviera enamorado de su amiga, aquello era completamente imposible, probablemente, él aún seguía algo impresionado por la escena que había presenciado durante el día de su cumpleaños, y no le ayudaba ser un adolecente lleno de hormonas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hawkmoth había estado tan activo durante los últimos meses que era casi impensable que fuera a usar justamente aquella noche para atacar, aún así, Marinette se transformó y se alistó para hacer patrulla durante aquella lluviosa noche.

El cielo de París quería venirse abajo en aquella copiosa lluvia de mediados de primavera. Por lo que Marinette cruzó el Sena hasta el punto de encuentro que compartirían con Chat Noir, y se refugió en el tejado de una de las azoteas de un alto edificio de oficinas.

– Mi Lady – saludó Chat Noir

– Gatito – respondió ella dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

Los dos se sentaron a esperar, más que hacer patrullas en todo el sentido de la palabra. La lluvia parecía no querer dar tregua y las calles se habían sumido en un extraño letargo.

– Puedo contarte algo, Ladybug– dijo Chat Noir de repente.

– ¿Es personal?– preguntó Marinette– porque sabes que no podemos decir nada que revele nuestra identidad.

– Trataré de ser lo más vago posible.

– Entonces, adelante– lo animó Marinette.

– Estoy saliendo con alguien, es linda, divertida, no puedo quejarme, pero no… no… no quiero estar con ella– comenzó Chat. Marinette decidió no decir palabra alguna, pues temía las consecuencias de hacerlo.

– Hay una chica, ella siempre ha sido mi amiga, es muy especial, me atrae mucho, pero tiene novio, y yo no creo que pueda verla como algo más que una amiga– comentó Chat quien no solía escucharse tan serio.

– Ella tiene novio – dijo Marinette

– Si, y lo quiere mucho, todos nuestros conocidos no dejan de decir que son perfectos el uno para el otro, yo también creo que son el uno para el otro– confesó Chat Noir tristemente.

Marinette sintió pena por su compañero. Primero ella, y luego su misteriosa amiga. Ladybug no entendía como alguien tan guapo y encantador como su amigo podía tener tan mala suerte en el amor, probablemente tenía que ver con aquello de ser un gato negro.

– Pero tu novia te quiere, y tu la quieres a ella– dijo Marinette– puede que aún no estés listo para tener relaciones con ella, es posible que necesites más tiempo.

– Mi amiga dijo que no tenía por qué obligarme a mi mismo a estar con ella– comentó Chat Noir.

– Estoy de acuerdo con ella– dijo Marinette.

– Entonces, ¿qué debo hacer? – comentó Chat casi desesperado.

– Debes esperar, si no estás listo, simplemente no lo estás, no debes sentirte presionado – dijo Marinette– aún somos muy jóvenes, yo tampoco me siento lista para tener relaciones.

– Pero mi amiga…

– Cada va a su propio ritmo Chat Noir. – dijo Marinette. En aquel momento, Chat Noir abrazó sus rodillas a su cuerpo y colocó su mandíbula sobre sus rodillas.

– No puedo entender por qué tiene que pasarme esto a mi, cada vez que quiero a alguien, resulta que ella no me quiere. Mi amiga adora a su novio, siempre lo ha hecho, aún recuerdo la primera vez que los vi juntos, parecían hechos el uno para el otro– dijo Chat Noir tristemente. Marinette colocó suavemente su mano sobre su hombro.

– Lo lamento Chat, pero tal vez lo más sensato sería dejar de luchar contra la corriente. Tu tienes una novia que te quiere, y si la dejaras para perseguir a tu amiga, romperías más de un corazón, y tu mismo terminarías con el tuyo roto, ya que puede que ella no sienta lo mismo por ti– dijo Marinette mientras que sentía que sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

Esta misma encrucijada había tenido lugar en su mente una y otra vez durante los pasados meses. Ella no ganaría nada persiguiendo a Adrien tercamente, cuando estaba más claro que el agua que él adoraba a Kagami. En cambio, rompería el corazón de Luka, arruinaría su amistad con su hermana, y causaría un desastre. Luka era simplemente perfecto para ella, debía superar con valentía aquello que no podía cambiar, y aprender a apreciar su vida, aún si no le daba lo que ella deseaba.

– Tienes razón, tienes razón, probablemente estoy siendo injusto con mi novia– asintió Chat Noir.

Marinette guardó silencio, no sabía si él realmente había comprendido lo insensato que sería interponerse en su relación de su amiga, solo porque ella los atraía sensualmente, pues ese tipo de cosas pasaban con el tiempo, pero lo que sentía por su novia puede que no pasara con tanta facilidad.

Era triste, pero las cosas eran como eran, y de momento no se podían cambiar de manera alguna.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Adrien quisiera poder decir que aquella simple conversación con Ladybug eliminó sus fantasías con Marinette, pero no fue así. Él siguió pensando en ella los días que siguieron. Pero lo que verdaderamente le dolía es que ella seguía dolida y molesta por todo el asunto de su fallida conversación.

Él repasaba una y otra vez la escena en su cerebro, y no entendía como pudo haber sido tan idiota como para pedirle ayuda de aquella ridícula manera. Adrien sabía que tenía que arreglar las cosas, tenía que pedirle disculpas a su amiga, y tal vez, así todo volvería a ser como antes.

Adrien volvió a decir una mentira, esta vez dijo que iría a su clase de mandarín. Sin embargo, a mitad de camino, se disculpó con el gorila diciéndole que antes de visitar a su maestro tenía que pasar a recoger unos libros a la casa de una compañera de clases. Adrien se sintió culpable por la mentira, pero aquello no evitó que se sintiera liberado al disfrutar la soleada tarde de sábado a través de la ventanilla del automóvil.

El vehículo se detuvo justo en frente de la casa de Marinette. Él le escribió un mensaje a la chica pidiéndole que lo dejara visitarla, pero, por lo que podía ver, ella aún no lo había leído. Adrien sabia que era mala idea pasar sin anunciarse, pero aquella tarde era uno de los pocos momentos robados que podría disfrutar, y no podía desperdiciarlo, era ahora o nunca.

Lentamente, Adrien tomó la caja de chocolates que había comprado para Marinette y la metió en su mochila. Después, dejó el auto, y tocó el timbre de la puerta lateral de la panadería, la cual permaneció cerrada. Él se asomó frente al cristal de la panadería y pudo ver figuras que se movían al interior, por lo que decidió entrar.

– Buenas tardes, señora Dupain– saludó Adrien a la mamá de Marinette quien le dedicó una sonrisa.

– Hola querido– respondió la mujer – ¿Cómo va todo?

– Bien.

De repente, Adrien se percató de que había bastante gente en la zona de amasado y horneado, pues no sólo se encontraban allí Tom Dupain y su hija, sino que también se encontraba Luka con ellos. Marinette y su padre se encontraban ataviados con delantales y completamente cubiertos de harina, al igual que Luka. Era claro que se encontraban en una especie de actividad familiar.

Adrien sintió una punzada de envidia, siempre le habían agradado los Dupain, y sabía que de ocupar el lugar de Luka como el novio de Marinette las puertas de aquella casa estarían abiertas para él como ahora lo estaban para el músico. Él también hubiera querido pasar la tarde horneando galletas y divirtiéndose con ella y su familia.

– Hola Adrien – lo saludó Luka quien se limpió las manos con su delantal y la estiró en su dirección.

– Hola Luka – respondió amablemente Adrien. No sabía porqué, pero, en aquel preciso momento, él odio a Luka. Nunca lo había hecho, el músico siempre le había simpatizado, pero le causó un fastidio infinito verlo allí, cubierto de harina, sin su chaqueta. Se veía tan cómodo, tan guapo, tan feliz, que no pudo evitar sentir envidia.

– Hola Adrien– respondió.

– Lamento interrumpir, pero estaba en el vecindario, y necesito hablar con Marinette– dijo Adrien.

Todos los miraron sorprendidos, pero en la mirada de Marinette había algo más: desconfianza.

– ¿quieres hablar conmigo? – preguntó Marinette.

– Si, no tardará mucho– dijo Adrien, quien se sentía más y más ansioso por todas las miradas que recaían en el.

– Oh, no hay problema, subamos al apartamento – dijo Marinette sorprendida, en tanto se quitaba su delantal y se secaba las manos. – Vamos – le indicó.

Adrien siguió a Marinette hasta su habitación y se sentó en el diván rosa de Marinette. Él miró alrededor, aquel cuarto rosa bañado por la luz de la tarde. De repente, él se percató de que ella ya no tenía fotos suyas en las paredes.

– ¿Quitaste las fotos de las revistas? – preguntó Adrien tratando de no escucharse tan defraudado, pero fallando miserablemente – pensé que te gustaban los comerciales de ropa, y las publicaciones de moda.

– Si… – balbuceó Marinette incómoda – Puede que me gusten, pero no creo que Luka lo entienda, no creo que le guste ver fotos de otro chico en mi habitación– respondió.

– Marinette – empezó Adrien – lamento tanto lo que pasó el otro día. Yo no quería ofenderte, simplemente quería un consejo, pero todo salió tan mal.

– Adrien– comenzó Marinette– no te voy a mentir, me ofendiste, lo que me dijiste se escuchó horrible, no quiero estar con cualquier persona, sólo quiero a mi novio– dijo. Adrien sintió una punzada de dolor en la boca del estomago.

– No quiero que me pierdas el respeto sólo porque crees que tengo relaciones con mi novio– continuó la chica. Adrien se alarmó.

– No, no, no, por favor no pienses eso, nunca podría sentir otra cosa más que admiración por ti, eres alguien muy especial, es solo que… – comenzó Adrien, quien realmente no sabía como explicarle que en ese momento lo hubiera dado todo por saber si algún día, por lejano que fuere, ella quisiera estar con él, y elegirlo por encima de Luka.

– Solo que sentía curiosidad– dijo Adrien.– ¿Podrías perdonarme? – preguntó.

– Por su puesto – respondió Marinette.

– Te traje estos chocolates– dijo Adrien mientras sacaba la caja y se la entregaba a Marinette.

– No era necesario.

– Supongo que pensaba que si no perdonabas por lo menos podría darte algo para endulzarte la tarde– bromeó Adrien.

Marinette abrió la caja de chocolates y le ofreció uno. Adrien lo tomó, pero no lo comió enseguida, en cambio, se quedó mirándola, mientras ella mordía uno de los chocolates. Fue entonces que él lo entendió, lo que sentía por ella no era simple deseo, o amistad. El chico se quedó casi horrorizado al darse cuenta de que en realidad estaba enamorado de ella.

Adrien disfrutaba la compañía de Kagami, y la apreciaba muchísimo, per nada se comparaba con ese sentimiento de necesidad constante que experimentaba cuando veía a Marinette. Siempre que se encontraba con ella, él quería acaparar su tiempo, pasarlo sólo con ella, que lo prefiriera, que le hablara, que le dedicara su dulce sonrisa.

– Están ricos– comentó Marinette, quien comenzó a comer el segundo.

– Si... – suspiró Adrien quien sentía que el chocolate comenzaba a derretirse en su mano.

Sin embargo, no importaba cuanto él quisiera a Marinette. Las palabras de Ladybug seguían firmes en su cerebro. Él no podía arruinar dos relaciones y múltiples amistades por un enamoramiento no correspondido. No podía causarle semejante dolor y humillación a Kagami, Luka y Marinette. Adrien sintió que las lagrimas se juntaban en sus ojos, no podía creer que se hubiera demorado tanto tiempo en entender lo que sentía por ella, justamente ahora que se encontraba tan lejana.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó Marinette preocupada.

– Si, es sólo que, estoy tan feliz de que me hayas perdonado, no podría soportar que me dijeras que no quieres ser mi amiga– dijo Adrien con la voz temblorosa. Los ojos azules de Marientte se llenaron de preocupación.

– Por favor, no digas eso, yo siempre seré tu amiga– contestó Marinette suavemente.

– ¿Es una promesa?

– Es una promesa – afirmó Marinette.

De repente, el sonido de pasos rompió el ambiente intimo que se había interpuesto entre los dos.

– Marinette– dijo Luka en tanto entraba a la habitación – tu papá quiere saber si le ayudarás mañana en el servicio de catering que tienen que dar en el centro Pompadour… – comentó el chico casualmente mientras se aproximaba a ellos.

– Oh, trajiste chocolates, que considerado de tu parte, Adrien– dijo Luka alegremente mientras que tomaba uno de los chocolates de la caja y lo metía en su boca. Adrien le sonrió, el tono de su amigo era despreocupado y alegre, como siempre. Sin embargo, en aquel momento percibió algo que nunca había notado en él, una muy leve nota de celos en su voz.

"_Luka esta celoso, será mejor que me vaya_" pensó Adrien quien se levantó lentamente del diván de Marinette.

– Será mejor que me vaya, ya voy algo tarde a mi clase de mandarín– dijo el muchacho– lamento mucho haber interrumpido su tarde.

– Adiós Adrien– dijo Marinette quien aún se veía algo preocupada.

– Hasta luego, amigo– se despidió Luka mientras tomaba otro de los chocolates de Marinette y se lo metía en la boca.

Adrien salió al exterior y disfrutó del aire fresco. Su historia tenía un final algo agridulce. Puede que él no pudiera estar con ella, puede que sus sentimientos se perdieran en el imposible, al igual que con Ladybug, pero, por lo menos tendría el consuelo de su amistad.

Él le dedicó una última mirada a la panadería y sintió una tristeza enorme, sería un sacrificio que tendría que hacer por la felicidad de todos, pero lo toleraría. Probablemente, algún día todo cambiaría, su suerte se convertiría en buena suerte, y aquella a quien él quisiera, algún día le correspondería.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos, ¿no les ha pasado que tienen una idea y tienen que sacársela de la cabeza como sea? Sí, esto pasó con este fic, gracias por leer, no olviden dejar comentarios o agregarme a sus categorías. Adiós.


End file.
